A year ago today!
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: What has Charlie got up his sleeve for his and Julie's 1 year anniversary! Rated 13 for later chapters! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A year ago today  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks - Disney and the NHL do! The title is a copy of one of Delta Goodrem's songs - A year ago today.  
  
A/N : Right this is just a short fic about Charlie ands Julie. The other ducks do get a slight mention but as I said it's a Charlie/Julie.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
I have been living with my boyfriend Charlie Conway for a few months now. To be honest it was a bit of a shock to Charlie and myself never mind the rest of our team when we finally decided that we had feelings for each other. I mean how long it had taken us. We had been on the same team since we were about 12 and finally a year ago when we were 18 we both left the security of our families behind and realized the sparks which had been flying between us for some time, or so Connie told me.  
  
After leaving Eden Hall behind, the ducks and I all got scholarships to the University of Minnesota. It had been a bit of an uphill struggle to get all of us on the same team been as we were co-ed and a full team but Coach Orion had been fabulous throughout doing all of our negotiating for us. He was amazing, not only had he gotten us all into the same college he'd managed to get himself a job there coaching us as well. To say the least how we all almost despised the man when we first came under his tutelage he had been nothing but fantastic to us each in many different ways.  
  
I was just arriving home after an evening out with the girls - that was Connie, myself and some of the guy's girlfriends. I had left Charlie earlier that evening doing the vast amount of work he'd had for a few weeks that probably was due in the next day. I remember as I had walked out the door he'd winked at me then told me the same words he said every time we parted, 'love you'. You could say that we were old romantics but in fact it wasn't the big gestures that kept us going, it was the little things like his caring way towards me, always telling me he loved me, his protectiveness and the way he always managed to be the first to apologize after an argument even though he had probably been right.  
  
As I entered the one bedroom apartment I noticed a small heart shaped note stuck to the refrigerator. For some reason I had a habit of reading things out aloud especially when I was on my own. 'Hey baby, hope you had an awesome time with the girls, I'm with the guy's, we decided that while you were out we'd have a guy's night in. We'll probably be at Connie and Guy's. I should be back just after you. Love you. Charlie.'  
  
I shook my head and hoped for his sake that he'd got all his work done, if not he'd probably be trying to achieve an all nighter again. Something he tried often but never really succeeded at.  
  
By the time he walked in, I was just walking out of the bathroom with my big toweling robe and fluffy slippers. He looked up at me and smiled, his smile was always so perfect, if I was meeting him for the first time he could have probably swept me off my feet just by smiling.  
  
"Hey baby". He spoke softly as he walked closer and pulled me into his chest as he sat on the back of the sofa. "You have a good time"? He pecked me on the cheek. His lips felt like silk gliding over my skin.  
  
"Yeah, though I really think Luis needs to choose his girlfriends wisely in the future. Gemma never shut up about how good Luis was at hockey and she was coming out with all this crap about hockey and she didn't even know what half of it meant". I giggled softly.  
  
"Enough about them, how's about an early night"? He raised his eyebrows wickedly.  
  
"Oh, you tired". I tormented.  
  
"No, but my shoulders are killing, you think you could massage them for me"? He whimpered adding puppy eyes to the mixture of looks he gave when he was trying to win me around.  
  
"We'll have to see won't we. It all depends on whether you've got all your work done". I smiled slyly at him.  
  
"Already done, ma'am". He replied like a soldier, then chased me into the bedroom.  
  
After he finished torturing me with tickling, I finally agreed to massage his shoulders for him. He laid in the middle of our double bed, arms stretched out and hanging idly over the sides, while I straddled the bottom of his back rubbing his shoulders gently and every so often leaning forward to kiss his cheek.  
  
I couldn't remember a time when I had been more happy than I was now. I was doing great in school, still managing to get A's, not all the time but at least 8/10, I had a great boyfriend, Hockey was going great for me. I had even heard a rumor that this guy wanted to take me and the rest of the ducks and turn us into a pro hockey team.  
  
"Hello Jules". Charlie twisted his body so he could look up at me slightly.  
  
"Huh, what I'm sorry". I snapped out of my thoughts and paying full attention to him.  
  
"So what we going to do for spring break"? He asked as he rolled over keeping me in the same position.  
  
"Oh, I think we'll manage to think of something". I kissed him gently, knowing full well that he wanted to know if I had anything planned for our 1 year anniversary that was only a few weeks away, during our spring break holiday.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about going water rafting with the guy's". He tried and failed at tormenting.  
  
"That's good because I was thinking about asking the girls if they wanted to come spend the week at my Uncles ranch". I teased him.  
  
"Nuh, uh. Your spending spring break with me, it's our 1 year anniversary". He said without thinking.  
  
"Yeah but if your going water rafting how can we spend the time together". I continued tormenting.  
  
"I was messing with you". He spoke quickly, panic drifting slowly into his voice.  
  
"I know you were, I was just getting my own back on you". I laughed at him as he tried to pretend to feel hurt.  
  
After talking a little more about what we'd each like to do to commemorate spending a year together, we fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning I awoke to an empty bed. I couldn't hear the slight whir of the TV or smell anything foul, which was what it would smell like if Charlie was cooking or hear the tap, tap, tapping of his fingers hitting the keyboard of his lap top computer. After about 5 minutes of listening out for any tell tale noises, I decided to get up and investigate. I found him sat reading one of his papers that he had finished last night.  
  
"Thought you'd done all your work"? I jumped up behind him making him jump a mile high.  
  
"Jesus Jules, you scared the crap out of me". He laughed gently.  
  
"Ar, you need me to change your pants"? I laughed at his choice of words.  
  
"Wish I had time hun but I'm gonna have to go with dirty pants". He began to pack his bag full of the papers. Then kissed me goodbye not forgetting his 'love you' speech, then bolted out the door.  
  
My first class wasn't till 10 so I had made plans to go to breakfast with Connie. It was 8 now and I was meeting her at about 8.30. Before I knew it my bag was packed full of the things I'd need that day, I was dressed and ready to go.  
  
I suppose that was a major difference between myself and Charlie, I was always ready on time and he was never ready. He'd probably be late for his own funeral. Sometimes I had to bless his mom, how she'd put up with him all these years I'd never know. God she must be an angel or something. Funnily enough though he was never late for hockey, probably because everything else came after hockey, except me and his mom, I had to give him that. He always managed to put me and his mom first even though sometimes we disagreed with him about it. But what can you do. He loves us.  
  
This is just something I was writing in-between my other projects when I got bored. There will be at least another chapter to this but I don't know after that. PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks - Disney and the NHL do.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
I sped out of the apartment I shared with Julie my girlfriend of nearly a year. I had been up a few hours already, checking through the papers I had written last night. Needless to say I needed them that day, but I'd never admit that to Jules, she'd have a field day being able to lecture me on time efficiency and such.  
  
As I reached the corner of my street I saw Adam and Guy waiting for me, looking rather impatient by my 5 minute tardiness.  
  
"Hey, sorry guy's". I panted when I finally reached them.  
  
"Couldn't get away from the cat"? Adam asked slyly but not meaning anything by it.  
  
"I wish, I was checking through my paper for Professor Edwards". We began walking briskly down the road. Luckily I only lived a few blocks away from school and only another few blocks from my moms apartment and diner.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't leave it until the last minute again Charlie. You know he always knows". Guy whined.  
  
"Ok, yeah I did, but I'm still a firm believer that my work is just as good, left till the last minute as it would be if I did it straight away". I argued my case.  
  
"Give it here, let's take a look. If you get less than a B your average will go down and you'll be 'riding the pine pony'"! Adam said, mimicking Coach Orion on the last part.  
  
Luckily for me, Coach Orion had eased off a little from High school. He no longer expected a B average from us. Luckily for me it was a C average. He still expected to see B's on our report cards but often when it slipped to a C, he'd have a talk with us and either help us himself or get the rest of the team to help. Needless to say he still expected the best when we were on the ice, which actually suited me fine as all my tensions and stress could be taken out on the puck and ice.  
  
"I think you've excelled yourself Conway. This is one of your better papers. Though will Edwards think that"? Adam praised me.  
  
"Who cares, he wouldn't give me an A even if it was good enough. I heard he's only ever given 1 A out in his whole teaching career". I informed my friends.  
  
"Changing the subject, what are you doing with Jules for your anniversary"? Guy asked me.  
  
"I haven't decided yet. I'm kind of edging towards taking her to LA and staying where we did when we were in the goodwill games". I told them whilst watching their faces for expressions.  
  
"Why LA. I know we played in the goodwill games there but other than that". Guy asked confused at my suggestion.  
  
"Well, duh, that was the first place me and Julie met". I nudged him.  
  
"Oh right. Hey that's not a bad idea, I could take Connie back to where we first met". Guy had a brain wave.  
  
"I'm sure Connie would be ecstatic to go back and visit kindergarten". I told him laughing with Banks.  
  
"Here's the last of the big spenders, ladies and gentleman. He's taking his girlfriend nearly a mile away back to KINDERGARTEN". Adam joined in the laughter with me.  
  
"Ok, ok, it's not as fancy as LA but can I help it if you'd got to travel half way across America to find a girl willing to date you". Guy got his own back.  
  
An hour later, I walked out of class with Guy and Adam by my sides. Trying our hardest to recover from Professor Edwards explicit lecture on the timeline of American history.  
  
"Thank God we only have that guy twice a week. One of the guy's in my dorm has him nearly everyday". Adam whispered to me and Guy.  
  
"Hey Guy's what you up to"? Connie asked as she and Jules made their way over to us. We all had the next lesson of English together.  
  
"Trying to recover from him". Guy said as he took her hand and I rested my arm around Julie's waist as well as giving her a little peck on the cheek.  
  
"He can't be that bad, surely. Have you met the Phys ed teacher Ms Russell. Now she's a slave driver". Julie said.  
  
"Believe us, he's that bad and yeah I've met her, she seems quite nice". Adam protested.  
  
"Probably because she's got a crush on you. She chased this one guy down the corridor once, threatening to nip his butt". Connie replied.  
  
"Ok, you win, but only because of the butt nipping thing". I gave in respectively.  
  
After another hour of monotonous English, we walked idly out of the classroom. I felt half dead as it was and I had another lecture before lunch. Luckily it was with Ken and the lecture was being given by Mrs Williams who lectured from a book and wrote endless notes on the white board, all of which Ken wrote down meticulously.  
  
I pecked Julie on the cheek as she warned me to have a stretcher waiting for her in the lunch room. She and Connie had Ms Russell and apparently she tended to work them harder with them being on the hockey team.  
  
"Hey, Kenny my man". I ran after him as I noticed him walking abruptly to the lesson.  
  
"Let me guess, you want a copy of the notes from toady's lecture". He sighed and grinned. He didn't really mind, as he had once told me, he enjoyed helping the team with work, it gave him something to do and helped everything go in deeper.  
  
"You got it in one". I laughed as I picked up his pace and we soon entered the class.  
  
As predicted, Julie and Connie stumbled exhaustedly into the mess hall and sat down next to us. We all looked at them shocked. Sure they always seemed tired after Ms Russell's lessons but never like this.  
  
"Kill me, kill me now". Julie barely whispered when she's plucked up enough energy.  
  
"What the hell does she do to you guy's to make you as tired as this"? Portman looked oddly at them.  
  
"Hey you try, running a fifty laps, followed by a hundred sit ups, then after all that you have to search for the energy to do intermediate aerobics. Then if we have enough time left she makes us do even more laps". Connie panted.  
  
"Why don't you just drop the class". Luis pointed out.  
  
"We can't. Phys ed is part of our scholarship, if we want to play hockey with you guy's we've got to do her class". Julie began getting her voice back slowly.  
  
"Whoa, way harsh". Russ sympathized with the girls.  
  
"You gonna eat that"? Goldberg asked Julie, noticing she wasn't eating yet.  
  
"Nah, here have it". She slid the tray gently across the table to him. "I haven't got the energy to eat".  
  
"You gotta eat something". I told her, slightly worried that she wasn't eating.  
  
"I got something for later. Don't worry". She responded.  
  
After a few minute some of the team disappeared off to their lessons, leaving me, Julie, Connie, Adam, Guy and Fulton. Connie was nearly asleep, her head lolling on Guy's shoulder, Fulton was receiving help on his math by Adam and Julie sat completely still trying to revitalize her energy.  
  
"So I've got spring break almost planned". I said at last.  
  
"Oh yeah. What we doing then"? She asked interested but hardly moving.  
  
"That's the surprise, just make sure you have your summer clothes packed and passport up to date". I replied.  
  
"Jules, you almost ready for math". Adam and Fulton waited for her.  
  
"Yeah if you want to carry me". She laughed gently and got up slowly, kissing me as she did so. "I'll see you at 3". She said, then I watched her walk out with the guy's.  
  
Please R&R!! Hope you enjoyed it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks - Disney and the NHL do!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
Adam nudged me awake for the 5th time that afternoon. I was sat between Fulton and Adam in our Math's class. Mr Carnie took it and believe me when I say he was the most boring teacher alive. Apart from feeling as though I could die of pain at any given second, I was having to sit and at least try and listen to Mr Carnie prattle on about how important Math's is to the world. He gave this speech at least every lesson. One more class to go and luckily it was study hall. I knew I couldn't sleep there but I could at least pretend to be studying.  
  
"Hey Jules, you ok, you've gone really pale"? Adam asked me as we made our way to the next class.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just really tired". I replied hoarsely.  
  
The next class seemed to go by so slow, I felt like my eyes needed match sticks to keep them open. I had nibbled on the food I had promised Charlie I would eat, but finding the energy to lift hand to mouth was a very hard concept at the time.  
  
After class I met up with Charlie, who nearly had to carry me home as well as all the books he had taken from my arms on our meeting. Connie apparently wasn't doing too good either as we walked part of the way home with her and Guy.  
  
Later that night, after a long hot bath and a little of Charlie's cooking, which was left to my imagination to what exactly it was meant to be, I was actually able to keep my eyes open and hold a full conversation.  
  
"So, where are we going for spring break"? I asked eagerly for a tidbit of information.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see won't you". He replied, a sly grin on his lips and evil running through his eyes as he held me in suspense.  
  
"You are treading on egg shells my boy". I told him pretending to be mad.  
  
"Ok, I promise you'll love it"! He informed me.  
  
"How do you know, I might hate it". I tormented him, knowing full well as long as I was with him I would love it.  
  
"I know you'll like it because you've been there before". He ignored my comment.  
  
At that point I decided to drop it. I wasn't going to get anything out of him, when it came to surprises he could be more stubborn than anyone I knew.  
  
A few weeks later, I walked out of college with Connie. I was going away with Charlie that evening. I still had no idea where he was taking me and I was almost positive everyone on the team did. They had been acting rather weird, like when I entered a room, they'd suddenly go quiet.  
  
"So are you all packed for you trip"? Connie asked smiling secretly.  
  
"You know where I'm going don't you"? I didn't bother answering her question.  
  
"Maybe". She replied not giving anything away.  
  
"Tell me. Please Con, I hate surprises"! I tried winning her around to my side of thinking but that strategy didn't work.  
  
"Nope, you'll love it when you find out". She giggled.  
  
"Come on, wouldn't you want to know if it were you"? I tried again.  
  
"Yeah, but it isn't me is it. Just think yourself lucky you've got a boyfriend that if offering to take you away for your anniversary. Guy only bought me dinner for our first anniversary".  
  
"But Connie, you were what 11 years old".  
  
"I know, and I love him for that, but you are SO lucky". She exaggerated slightly.  
  
When we got to the corner where we normally separated Connie leaned forward and gave me a big hug and winked at me before telling me to have a fantastic time and to send her a postcard. I then told her not to have any parties without me, laughing as we each went our separate ways.  
  
As I entered our flat, it looked at though a bomb had hit it, it had, under the name of Charlie Conway. There were clothes thrown every which way possible, half empty suitcases, college work left aimlessly all over the kitchen table and toiletries piled on the sofa.  
  
"Charlie". I shouted loudly.  
  
"Yeah"? He popped his head around the bedroom door, looking every bit innocent.  
  
"What the hell have you been doing"? I asked dropping my bag and beginning to pick clothes up off the floor.  
  
"Packing". He replied simply.  
  
"This doesn't look like packing to me". I had to laugh, his idea of packing meant throwing everything he thought he'd need into a suitcase then zipping it shut.  
  
After half an hour of clearing the mess he had made, I placed all the things he'd want into his suitcase NEATLY, then grabbed my own and awaited for Charlie to decide when it was time to leave. After all I had no idea what time anything was happening.  
  
"Right, you all set"? He asked finally picking up both cases.  
  
"Oh, finally, I've been ready for the past hour". I replied sarcastically.  
  
Even when we got to the airport, I had no idea where we were going. Charlie wouldn't let me come and book in with him incase I found out that way. He was dead set on me not finding out until I got there. Eventually we got on ther plane and were seated next to the window.  
  
"C'mon Charlie, tell me now"? I almost begged.  
  
"Nope, it's a surprise". I grinned slyy and closed his eyes, resting his head on the back of the seat.  
  
It was no good, I wasn't going to get a word out of him. The suspense was actually getting to me by now. I never really bit when Charlie through bait at me, but this time it was impossible not to. He had kept this thing a secret for the past few weeks, and knowing that another 11 people knew and you didn't was rather infuriating.  
  
Before I knew it the light came on that lit up the sign warning us to put our seatbelts on. I felt rather mixed emotions at this point. I wanted so much to get off and see where I had ended up, but a small part of me did'nt want to get off. Suddenly I felt Charlie's hand grasp mine and almost drag me out of my seat anf my thoughts to that matter.  
  
Even when we got into the main part of the airport, I didn't figure out where I was, that was until.  
  
Well what do you think - let me know! PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks - Disney and the NHL do!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
I watched Julie's face change expressions as she slowly recognized where she was. Her face went from a rather confused smile to a 'I think I know where I am' smile. I smiled deeply, laughing gently on the inside.  
  
"Is this". She left the sentence open as she spun around trying to convince herself that she knew where she was.  
  
"It depends on where you think you are"! I laughed outwardly now.  
  
"It's LA isn't it"? She asked watching me intently as I nodded a simple yes. "But why here"? She asked confused again.  
  
"Well if you need that one answering Miss Gaffney, you're not as smart as I thought you were". I began leading her towards the baggage collection.  
  
I could see her thinking hard about it, but also knew that as soon as she saw where we were staying she'd figure it out. The taxi ride was quiet, Julie hardly said two words, as she stared out of the window, still thinking why I had brought her hear. It wasn't until we pulled up outside the dorms we had stayed in she turned to me and planted a big kiss on my lips.  
  
"It's where we first met". She screamed whilst dragging me out of the taxi.  
  
"Finally it dawns". I laughed.  
  
When we got into our room, I dived onto the bed. The upholstery hadn't changed much in 6 years. Still the same bed spreads and wall colours. This definitely brought back a lot of good memories. Julie finished inspecting the room and came and laid down at the side of me, lolling her head on my shoulder and her left arm laid lazily across my stomach.  
  
"How did you get to be so fantastic"? She asked finally pecking my cheek.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I think I was born fantastic". I replied laughing gently.  
  
"This is the best gift ever. Thank you". She said softly into my ear.  
  
"Well, it isn't quite over yet. You get something else on our actual anniversary". I told her.  
  
"My gift isn't nearly as good as all this".  
  
Over the next few days leading up to our official anniversary, we spent our time, sight seeing and visiting some of the haunts we had hung around at while staying here. During one mid morning we walked into the ice rink where we had first played and met. God it brought back a lot of fun memories. As we continued walking, we both noticed one wall had loads of photo's covering it. Out of interest we wandered over and suddenly realized they were us. There were thousands of them, individual ones as well as group ones. There were other photo's of the other teams that took part in the Goodwill games too but they were all mostly of us. Suddenly a bald headed man walked up to us and shook our hands giddily.  
  
"Your two of the team USA aren't you"? He asked obviously not needing an answer. "You became such a sensation here that we decided to dedicate this wall to you wonderful kids".  
  
"Can we help you"? Julie asked rather politely.  
  
"Well I'm the manager here and the kids who skate here idolize you guy's, so when I saw you come in I wondered if you would mind having a skating session with some of them, maybe give them a few tips on hockey and such"?  
  
"ER, sure". Julie answered before I had chance to answer.  
  
"Well it's mainly only about 14 of them. They are regulars and ever since you played in the Goodwill games, they made a hockey team up. They haven't got a Coach or anything". The manager continued.  
  
Listening to him tell us about these kids, they reminded me a lot of me when I was first getting into hockey. District 5, the worst hockey team ever seen. With the miraculous help of Coach Bombay we had been turned around and had become the best pee wee hockey team in Minnesota. After the ice rinks manager disappeared for a few minutes I turned and looked at Julie.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you've just got us into"? I asked, visions of how we treated Coach Bombay and our Coach before him, when we first met.  
  
"It's not going to be that bad. It'll be fun"! She replied, obviously insanely unaware of what 14 kids could do.  
  
"Are you kidding me. Do you know what we did to Bombay when we first met him. We jumped on his limo, then we hijacked it. We couldn't stand the guy". I replied.  
  
"Charlie, this is different, these kids idolize us. You didn't know Bombay existed before he was our Coach". Julie continued to stay calm.  
  
"You have a lot to learn grass hopper". I laughed as we looked towards where the manager, who later introduced himself as Philip Moore, was reappearing from.  
  
We arranged to come by the day after tomorrow. Neither of us wanted to come by the next day with it being our official anniversary. After Julie organized everything with the manager, he let us onto the ice for free and even said that we could have an extra half an hour after the session was closed to the public.  
  
"This brings back memories doesn't it"? I said to Julie as I took her hand.  
  
"It sure does. I can still hear the crowds shouting 'WE WILL, WE WILL QUACK YOU'". She laughed at the mementos occasion which had occurred some 5/6 years ago.  
  
"I can still see you in that goal, giving the rest of the team a heart attack when you saved the last goal". I remembered feeling rather proud that, that had been my girl, though she wasn't my girl then. For the rest of the afternoon we shared our memories and then finally left.  
  
The next morning laid in bed, I watched as Julie slept peacefully, her head resting gently on my shoulder and her arm lolling across my chest. We always seemed to lay in the same position. She gently awoke, her eyes fluttering open and gazing softly up at me.  
  
"Morning". I whispered kissing her forehead.  
  
"Hey. Happy anniversary". She happily said almost straight away then dived out of bed and began rooting around in her suitcase and emerged holding a neatly wrapped present.  
  
"Happy anniversary". I replied kissing her softly as she shoved the present in my hands.  
  
"I know it isn't much, especially compared to all this, but I wanted to get you something that I knew you could keep as a memento or something". She babbled.  
  
I ripped the paper off to reveal 4 jerseys and a small box. The jerseys were the original ducks, team USA and the ducks jersey we all wore now, each had my name and number printed on it. I came to the box and opened it, revealing our Eden hall class ring, I hadn't been able afford one back in high school.  
  
"Jules, this is awesome". I kissed her passionately.  
  
"I knew how much you wanted a class ring and as for the jerseys I just thought you could hang them up somewhere to show the different stages you'd been through". She said softly after returning my kiss.  
  
"My turn". I began routing through my hand luggage bag.  
  
"Charlie, you didn't need to get me anything, you've already got me enough". She protested.  
  
"There isn't a more better day to give you this so your getting it today". I protested back, still continuing routing through my bag. Panic was starting to kick in, hoping I hadn't lost it. Finally I found it and grasped it tightly in my hand.  
  
Well, I wonder what it could be? PLEASE R&R!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks - Disney and he NHL do!!!!!!  
  
DEDICATED TO KShyne99 AND C-chan96 FOR ALL THEIR ENCOURAGING REVIEWS  
  
KShyne99 : Thank you so much for all your fantastic reviews. You've really kept me wanting to carry on with this story especially when the chapters were that little bit harder to write. I couldn't thank you enough for all your encouraging reviews.  
  
C-chan96 : I can't thank you enough for all your wonderful supportive reviews. You won't believe how much they mean to me, so thanks a bunch.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
JULIE'S P.O.V  
  
Charlie was leant over the side of the bed. Searching for the present he claimed he had for me. I felt rather guilty, my present hadn't been anything compared to what he had given me. He finally sat up and looked me straight in the eye. He had a mischievous grin on his face and his eyes gleamed with mischief.  
  
"Close your eyes and hold out your left hand". He told me. For some reason I had the sneaky feeling he was going to put something disgusting in my hand. But I did as requested and held out my left hand. "Open your eyes". He said suddenly. It took me a few seconds to register what he had said especially since I hadn't felt him put anything in my hand.  
  
My eyes fluttered open and I looked down at my hand. Right there on my 3rd finger was a small gold band. I turned my hand over and on the other side was a small diamond. I looked at Charlie cluelessly.  
  
"Will you marry me"? He said jumping off the bed and bending down on one knee. I jumped at him, knocking him backwards with me landing on top of him. " I take that as a yes then"? He said laughing at my reaction. I answered him by kissing him intimately.  
  
Later on, I knelt on the bed, admiring my engagement ring whilst Charlie was having a quick shower, before we went for a meal. He entered the room, drying his hair on a hand towel.  
  
"You gonna stop looking at that anytime soon". He tormented. I looked at him then ran to the end of the bed before catapulting myself into his arms, swinging my legs around his hips and wrapping my arms around his neck. He swung me around before standing still keeping me in is arms.  
  
"Why, you jealous"? I asked kissing his forehead gently.  
  
"Yeah". He answered before stepping the two steps toward the bed and falling onto me and the bed.  
  
"AR, baby, let me pay you some attention then". I replied laughing as I pulled the collar of his shirt towards me, kissing him softly.  
  
"Now that's the kind of attention I want". He replied then returned the kiss.  
  
It was another half an hour before we headed out for our meal. It wasn't anywhere posh, it was just a small diner that we had eaten a lot at when we stayed there. It seemed the whole of California had gone duck mad. Even the diner had named a meal after us.  
  
The next day we turned up at the rink in our duck jerseys and hockey gear. We had both packed it been as we knew at some point hockey would come into it. As we hit the ice we warmed ourselves up before 14 bodies appeared on the ice. As we headed to them I heard Charlie swear and then look at me.  
  
"They look just like we did before Bombay". He mouthed.  
  
"Stop panicking". I mouthed back. But then as we got closer I noticed the faces of the kids more. There were 2 girls, just like me and Connie. In fact if they were to colour their hair from black and red to brunette and blonde, I could have sworn they could have been our double miniatures. "Hi, I'm Julie Gaffney and this is Charlie Conway". I began trying to break the ice with them.  
  
"You were team USA ducks weren't you"? One of them piped up from the back.  
  
"Yeah". Charlie answered simply.  
  
"Wow, these guy's are fantastic". Another replied. I beamed with pride, they actually really did idolize us. Suddenly, they surrounded us asking us to sign their jersey's.  
  
"We'll sign them after but how about we have a little game". I said. They all agreed willingly and separated into teams of 7. One team had me and another had Charlie who by now had seemed to lighten up a little and become a little Coach Bombay.  
  
As we were both elected as Coaches we had a little chat about what rules and been as we were short of a ref how we'd play it fair. We both agreed that if one of us felt that the other team had done something wrong then we'd accept the punishment the professional referee's would most likely give.  
  
Funnily enough, Charlie was behaving very much like Coach Bombay, using all his players special skills, just like Bombay had done in the Goodwill games, whereas I was acting more like Coach Orion, using the special skills as well as 'clearing the trash'.  
  
After about 2 hours worth of playing, we decided to end the game and work on the teams special skills. At this point the kids reminded me very much of us as we first became team USA. We all had our own thing going on. Like Fulton with his shooting, Charlie and his triple deek, Ken being agile, Portman bashing everyone but his own team, Russ and his knucklepuck, me and my reflexes, Connie and Guy working together, Goldberg irritating other players when they didn't manage to score, Averman taking falls for everyone, Luis speed skating, Dwayne and his puck handling and Adam just been a darn right good player.  
  
After giving each of them pointers and such we signed their jersey's then left. We had exactly 1 day left before flying back home. I had mixed feelings about going back home. I wanted to go home and get back into my normal routine, but in another way I didn't want to leave yet, remembering all my memories had been fun. It made me realize that the ducks were more than just my team and friends, they had become my family. Something I never wanted to lose.  
  
Well what do you think? Would you like me to leave it here or add one more chapter about how the ducks react to Charlie and Julie's engagement? PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


End file.
